


Battlefield Promotion

by misura



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "I deserve it," said Ezri, and Zamira nodded once, both in acknowledgement and to seal the matter as it should be sealed. Quickly. Quietly. Allowing no room for discussion.





	Battlefield Promotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantumvelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumvelvet/gifts).



" _I deserve it,_ " said Ezri, and Zamira nodded once, both in acknowledgement and to seal the matter as it should be sealed. Quickly. Quietly. Allowing no room for discussion.

Ezri had the right of it, after all - there was no one more deserving, _and few more eager, I dare say, and for all the proper reasons, even. It's not glory, you hunger for, my Ezri, nor fame or fortune._

_Serving as my second's hard work. Who am I to deny you if that's what you desire?_

She spent a last few seconds mourning her former second - a good man, skilled enough for her needs, blessed with common sense and a talent for drinking and brawling both. Not as good with children as she might have wished for, but then, perfection was hard to find.

_In short supply, one might say._ Zamira grinned.

"Something you want to share?" Ezri asked.

"Just remembering you the way you were when I first saw you," said Zamira. _You've grown, Ezri._

_That is, in all ways that matter, except heigth._

"Our first meeting, I thought you were a prime bitch and a bloodthirst lunatic," said Ezri. "Almost made me regret running away to sea. Almost."

_No regrets now._ Zamira had experienced her own share of almost-regrets. It was good, every now and then, to take stock of one's life, and find it as fine as might be expected - particularly in view of the alternatives. _We are, all of us, shaped by circumstance and chance, as much as by our own nature, our own desires._

_And if only I'd read Lucarno, I would have a flowery way of saying so._

"Our first meeting, I hoped you might one day be the same," said Zamira. "Can't say I was overly confident, though. Good on you for proving me wrong there."

"First and last time, I dare say," said Ezri.

Zamira smiled. "You do have a way of exceeding people's expectations. Not a bad thing, to be consistently underestimated by people who don't know you."

"Consistently underestimated and overlooked, that's me."

A note of almost-regret there, Zamira judged. Old scars. _Whoever they were, they did not deserve you. If ever I meet them, I'll make sure they know that, before I see them dead._

"In addition to your many other fine qualities, of course, there's also the consideration that it will be good for my children to grow up around someone who doesn't need to get down on their knees to talk to them face to face."

Ezri snorted. "A short joke. How original."

_It served to get your mind off of the past._ "I've seen you fight. If worst comes to worst - "

"Four souls recommending themselves to Iono Stormbringer's mercy, aye," said Ezri.

"Actually, I was going to say: there's no one else I would trust to raise them, other than you."

Ezri stared at her, then scowled. "Well. Guess that goes to prove first impressions aren't always all wrong."

"I'd say yours, at least, was entirely correct. Even so."

"Even so, we've got comrades to mourn and a victory to celebrate and loot to count. Might be time to stop talking and start doing things. Wouldn't want people to think your new lieutenant's only good for sitting around chatting and drinking this piss-poor stuff that's supposed to be wine."

"Come see me, later. I've got a bottle of blue, saved for a special occasion. We'll do a bit of private celebrating." Zamira put her hand on Ezri's shoulder. "And Ezri. You were right. You deserve it. What's more: there's no one I'd rather have."

"Damn right," said Ezri.


End file.
